User blog:Marcus Junior/Fallen Leaves - Blasphemy
The crowd surrounding Marcus and the priest all collectively gasp, at the blasphemous words Marcus proclaims ???: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!? ???: DO YOU KNOW WHERE YOU ARE? *''Marcus is assaulted by the tourists closer to him throwing insults and trash they were carrying with him'' ???: Don't you make fun of our beliefs. Marcus: didn't think this through... No, you see. It's just my stance... *''The priest who was shocked a moment ago, just stops and smiles again'' Priest: It seems your faith in god certainly doesn't exist anymore, do you feel betrayed by him? Marcus: *''serious look''* The problem of Evil. If god is omnibenevolent, omnipotent and omniscient, then he should want to stop evil, know how to stop evil and be able to stop all evil. Then why does he allow good people to suffer. Priest: *''holds his hand out to the level of Marcus forehead'' God works in mysterious ways... But it seems... He has deemed you evil, hasn't he? *''Suddenly Marcus is surrounded by Morbiel's full aura, pitch black and red dancing in a morbid pattern, to all bystanders Marcus feels like some sort of demon'' Marcus: *''dead serious''* How much do you know priest... Priest: The power of god shall heal you. Moved by the faith of all who believe in god, we priests must always make sure no one falls on the wrong path. *''For less than a millisecond Marcus can see the Priest covered in what seems to be yellow Aura, before a massive flash of light blinds him and every person in the audience'' *''Moments later Marcus is on his knees, with a blank expression, and his body visually hurt'' Marcus: felt the like the same thing as when he healed me but it hurt me so much this time... What is this Ku... Bas...tard... Priest: Do not worry everyone, I am merely exorcising the sins out of this man. Soon he will be a good man like all of you. The Priest smiles innocently, but it feels somewhat off *''Marcus releases his chi and appears behind the Priest with an annoyed look'' Marcus: Hey Priest, what kind of ku is that? Also what is your name? Priest: I'm sorry but I'm not actually a priest, Bishop Mario is my formal title. But young child, I do not use Ku, this is merely the power of the lord. *''Marcus looks around and sees the entire crowd booing Marcus and telling the old Bishop in front of them to exorcise him'' Marcus: *''whispering into the Bishop's ears''* I won't publicly destroy you right here for trying to kill me, because it would just look like I'm beating down an old man for liking god. However I can still break a few ribs without anyone noticing at this range. So tell me about your Ku and I'll let you slide. Bishop Mario: You poor sinner. *''A loud voice is heard over the region where the two were, it seems to come from loud speakers installed nearby'' Voice: Believers, please remove yourself from the place you are standing and do not come close to the vatican for a full day. *''The entire crowd of visitors wanting to see the Vatican remove themselves from the area, with an eerie obedience originated from their faith in those words'' Marcus: Hey... They were convinced so easily, what the hell. *''Suddenly Marcus is surrounded by 4 more people forming a pentagon around him'' Bishop Mario: Marcus, was it? We have been informed that Morbiel failed to kill you, but that your death was assured in the next few weeks. But yet here you are, alive. What a disgusting sight, for a demon like you to roam the earth like a human. Please stand still as we exorcise you with our Holy light. *''All 5 bishops release their Ku around themselves covering Marcus from all direction, but healing each other from any harm'' *''Marcus flies upwards to escape the massive area of effect, but is still incredibly damaged'' Marcus: it is a system... What a ku they have... *''The Bishops below him all clap their hands and start praying'' *''From their back two grotesque spikes sprout out, and then get immediately covered in what seem to be metallic feathers and take flight at Marcus'' Marcus: What the actual fuck... *''The bishops start releasing their Holy light at Marcus in a more focused beam like manner, Marcuss dodges to the side, but can feel the destructive power of the beams'' Marcus: *''serious face''* Hey... Don't hate me now. *''Marcus flies incredibly fast at one of the bishops and kicks at him mid air, his kick is blocked by a mostly transparent but faint bubble shield around the bishop'' *''In mid air he twists his own body and using his chi pushes himself even stronger onto the shield, shattering it and connecting in with the bishop'' *''He then retreats that leg and positions himself to be at 90º angle from the ground'' Marcus: Clench your teeth. *''In a single moment the Bishop and Marcus are on the ground in a sizeable crater, the Bishop is coughing up blood and Marcus is looking up at the other two with his hands holding onto the bishop's wings pulling them up'' Marcus: If you understand, then give up or else I'll rip them off. *''Much to Marcus surprise the wings detach themselves from the Bishop's fainted body and Marcus holds them up'' *''Each wing was attached to a tiny organic ball with a few tentacles hanging from it, the tentacles move like they're alive and the aura Marcus feels from it is the exact same one he feels from Morbiel'' Marcus: angel? These wings are angels? But the Bishop feels human, what's happening... *''Marcus quickly musters up all of his chi and takes flight past the Bishops towards his home country'' Marcus: priority is to be safe and escape this situation, I don't need to beat them all. And now that I beat one in one strike they shouldn't follow me *''Marcus assumptions were right as the Bishops let him keep flying without giving chase, they merely go to help their fallen comrade'' *''A few hours later Marcus is flying over France and hears his phone ringing, he stops mid air and picks it up'' Marcus: Yes? ???: YOU BASTARD WHAT DID YOU DO!? YOU'RE ON THE NEWS, WHY DID YOU BRUTALLY BEAT UP A BISHOP? Marcus: Hey hey, calm yourself Diego. They tried to kill me first. Diego: The whole world knows of you now, you're an international criminal. What happened? Marcus: Well you see... I suppose I should tell you about my life in the past few weeks, let me first arrive in England. *''The Following day'' Marcus: And that's it. Diego: I see... So Magnus' theory seems to hold up. Joseph: What will we do now knowing this info? The police will eventually get to you if you don't stay low. Nikola: We could fake his death. *''cleaning a gun''* Marcus: Man, this sucks I always have the shittiest luck. *''Suddenly all 4 of them get a message at the same time'' all 4: *''check their phones''* What? ''Greetings. It seems you too have been dragged into our holy war with the church, we can help you. That is, if you're willing. Sincerely, the Illuminati. '' Category:Blog posts